63rd Hunger Games
by AwkwardPlatypus7
Summary: Hi! Thanks for reading my stories! PS My chapters are pretty short!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Tori Gallagher!" My heart skips a beat. My name was called on the most dreaded day of the year, Reaping Day. I feel people prodding me and I start to walk to the stage.

"Oh! How beautiful you are! Now, any volunteers?" I hear the escort's high voice pierce through my haze. I hear only silence. This isn't unsuspected, in District 9, volunteering means instant death. No one trains here. It's all me now. I come to my senses and see the escort, Tiff Marifore totter to the boy's reaping ball. She sticks her hand in and when I hear who is called I cringe. Jake Cahill. Great, my day got 10 times better in the span of 2 minutes. I see him slowly walk to the stage and I see the…. the sorrow in his eyes. My heart breaks when I look into those beautiful green eyes. As always, no one volunteers and we proceed to shake hands. I swear I feel a spark when my hand meets his, but I probably imagined it.

We were then ushered into the Justice Building for our last visits. My family burst through the doors and started hugging me while they sobbed. I tried comforting them, but that just made them sob harder. I murmured comforting words until they finally came to their senses. My sister was the first to talk.

"Tori, please take this." She presses something into my hand and I glance down to find the woven anklet I made her 4 years ago. She tied it around my ankle, and when she stood up I encased her in a bone-crushing hug. I soon let go, then my mom came to me. She tilted my head up and looked me in the eye.

"We want you to come home, Tori. All of us."

"You know I don't stand a chance, Mum. Against all of them, 23 other tributes, I don't think I can," I break down crying, "I don't know, could I do it, could I kill someone, someone I know?"

"Shhhhh, don't cry. I'm sorry, I know it's bad, but can you do it for me, do it for us?" I have no idea what to think. Ever since my dad died in a fire in my house, I mostly spend my time with Nikki, my 11 year old sister. It's not that I don't love my mom, I just feel like it was her fault he died. She was cooking when she wasn't paying attention and her oven mitts caught on fire. We were in school when this happened and my dad was taking a nap after working in the fields. She collapsed from smoke inhalation then my dad came and threw her out the door. Then as he was about to get out, part of the roof caved in on him. They tried to pull him out, but it was too late. I don't remember what he looked like, what he sounded like, how he felt anymore. I only want 5 more minutes to tell him how much I loved him, instead of what we had argued about that morning. Some stupid party or other. I feel almost disgusted with myself.

Since then things have only gotten worse. My mom now works longer hours, from 4 AM to 9 PM, while I come back from school then go straight to work from 3 PM to 10PM. I couldn't let Nikki work in the fields. I knew that that would just crush her like a bug. I mostly manage the money, and we just scrape by. I come back to reality and just slowly nod. My mom hugs me when the Peacekeepers come and drag them away. I hear my sister's strangled cries.

"Please! Tori, win!" My sister's last words broke my heart and I couldn't keep myself from letting a single tear slide down my face. I would be strong for her and she knew I would try my best, but deep down I think everyone knew I wouldn't be coming home. My friends visited and I knew they were sad, but their relief that they were safe for another year was showing. The next person who visited came as a surprise to me. Ms. Cahill, otherwise known as Jake's mom. She came towards me, arms outstretched, and I willingly went into them. She gently stroked my hair and hummed a song. I pulled out of her hug and looked at her expectantly. Her eyes are a beautiful emerald green that remind me of Jake's. "So, Ms. Cahill, I didn't realize you would be visiting me."

"Oh, well I had gone to visit Jake and I remembered how fond he was of you so I decided to stop by and wish you good luck."

"Well, thanks a lot, Ms. Cahill. I'm sorry that Jake got chosen. It must be very hard on your family. Especially because of…. Um…" I trailed off uncertainly, not knowing whether they had spoken of Rowan since he was reaped 2 years ago. He was only twelve, but surprisingly lasted up until the top 5. His odds were certainly in his favour since the rest of them were dying from starvation, but when he was sleeping the District 1 girl slit his throat.

"Yes, Rowan. That was a hard time for our family. Well, sweetheart, I wish you the best of luck." She turned to leave but I grabbed her arm from behind.

"What if it's just us left? What can I do, Ms. Cahill?"

"That's up to you, honey. Sorry I can't be of much help." She gave me a small, quick hug before being escorted out of the room. Soon after, the Peacekeepers brought me to the train that would lead me to my death sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I felt the train start moving and I swept my eyes over District 9, my home, saying my silent goodbyes. Suddenly, 9 didn't seem as bad as it did a few days ago. I heard the footsteps behind me and knew that this would be coming one day. I guess even I can't avoid the inevitable.

"Hey."

"Hi, Jake," I say bluntly.

"You know Tori, I didn't mean to hurt you…"

"Oh, so was it just an accident that you were kissing Celeste? Could you please explain?" I said trying to use my most exasperated tone.

"It didn't happen like that, I swear!"

"Oh, so are you telling me that you just happened to stumble into a supply closet, find her there unconscious, and try to resuscitate her? To me, it seems that the chances are slim."

"Wait, is that what she told you?" He kind of sniggered at that. The audacity of him! Recovering from that he said,"Anyways, I didn't mean for anything… bad to happen."

"WELL IT DID!" I yelled at him, "AND YOU BROKE MY HEART!"

I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face. I ran to my room and slammed the door shut and threw myself down on the bed. I sobbed until I cried myself dry. I heard a knocking on my door announcing that dinner would be served in an hour and to get ready. I dragged myself out of bed and into the bathroom. If I was in my normal state of mind, I knew that I would be amazed by the wonders of this Capitol bathroom, but all I did was peer into the mirror and I was utterly horrified. My straight jet black hair with its unnatural white streak (some weird genetic disorder) was frizzed and stuck out in all directions. My light brown eyes with golden fleck, which people called said were amber coloured, were red and puffy from the tears I had shed. I decided a shower was greatly in need, but when I walked in my eyes widened in wonder. There were so many buttons and I didn't know what to do. I tested some of them out but it didn't work out that well since I had been scalded by hot water, drenched in frozen water, and sprayed with a weird mist I resorted to repeatedly pressing different buttons until I was finally comfortable. In 5 minutes I stepped out of my shower, dried myself, and dressed in a pair of khaki shorts and a sky blue top. It reminded me of the skies meeting the golden sea of grain. After that I quickly braided my wet hair and stepped out to dinner. I knew I'd be early, but someone probably would be there, probably. At the table, neither Tiff, nor our mentors Brawny and Heather were there. Only Jake. I quickly contemplated turning back and staying there, but Jake knew what I was planning and swiftly stepped in the doorway.

"Won't you sit down, Tori?" More of a statement than a question, but I ignore his steely tone and reply; "That's what I came for." He seems kind of surprised, but pleased at my willingness.

"So…"

"So." Jake looked like he was very uncomfortable, I almost felt a surge of happiness that I had caused this. Almost.

"Wanna talk?" He acted as if we were old friends and something tragic had happened to me.

"Nothing to talk about."

"Well then you'll hear me out."

"No! I'm outta here!" I stood up, knocking my chair over. I started to turn to my room when Jake blocked my path.

"Please! I'm begging!"

"No, Jake!" My voice cracked, I couldn't take it anymore. That's when the unexpected happened. Jake grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me. He was almost carrying me because he was a good head taller than me. I felt a warm feeling surge through my body as his lips met mine. Then I remembered what he did and I pulled away. I saw his face searching mine for something, for anything.

"I just need to know why, Jake. Why?" I looked at him for an explanation.

"I just…. I don't know." I felt furious that after he kissed me he didn't have a good explanation. I don't know what was running through my head as I started to turn around to my room but I stopped, stared at him, and then slapped him as hard as I could right across his face. I heard him gasp in pain, or maybe shock as I ran back to my room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I storm into my room and sit on the edge of my bed. I fall back, mixed feelings swirling in my head. I can't say I didn't enjoy the kiss, I mean before SHE happened I did think I was in love with him. I barely had time to think over my current predicament when I heard Tiff calling my name for dinner in 5 minutes. I slowly trudged out the door, dreading my meeting with Jake. I saw that I was the last one there and quickly sat down. The mentors introduced themselves and truly they seemed very nice I just couldn't listen to their speeches, not when Jake was sitting _right next to me._ I saw him trying to catch my eye, but I intentionally avoided his stare. Finally, after they had finished their speech the food was served. The food. I think I could've fainted. Even though I was still steaming from earlier, I stole a glance at Jake. He looked at me in disbelief.

I managed to stutter out, "Is this all…For us?"

"Of course, silly!" trilled Tiff, "Dig in!" I started piling my plate up with the most indescribable food that made me drool. Every once in a while, I would hear Tiff screech, "There's more to come!" Even while stuffing my face, I felt terrible. All of this food could fill the bellies of so many people back home. Once we were stuffed, Tiff shooed us to the Living Room to watch the recap of the Reapings. I sit down on the edge of a plush velvet sofa and leaned on the arm rest when I felt a body against mine. I looked to my side to see Jake. I stared into his green eyes and took in his features. He's only gotten better looking since our break-up. His chestnut/brown hair slightly tousled, and his white teeth smiling down on me. He actually looked really good. Really good. His white teeth smiling down at me...FML, he caught me staring. I quickly turned and knew I was blushing fiercely.

"Yay! The Recap's are beginning!" Tiff jumped with excitement. Yay.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I saw the different District's Reapings, and I couldn't bear looking at any of them. The big, buff, murderers. I knew it would be one of them that would kill me, or even I kill them. I even saw this cute little boy, who was just 12, he was too young to have to kill. I couldn't do it, kill all these people or see them get killed. It was barbaric, absolutely horrifying. I couldn't fathom the thought of killing someone, killing many people. I abruptly stood up and said good night to everyone and retired to my room. I changed out of my shorts and shirt and put on pajama pants and a loose shirt and climb into the warm fluffy comforters.

'I was running through the jungle. The vines clawed and my arms and legs when I finally tripped on a root. I started crawling back when I was pulled up by the back of my shirt and when I was turned around, who was standing there but Jake. I started screaming when he held a knife up to my throat, then he had a look of shock on his face and fell onto me. When I looked up I saw that 12 year-old boy looking up at me with a sadistic smile on his face. I knew death was near. I started screaming when he raised his axe…' I jolted awake, panting and sweaty. It was all a dream now, but what about in a few days? My dream would soon become a reality. I tried to calm myself down by taking a few deep breaths. After my heart rate had fallen, I rolled onto my side and checked the clock. It's already 5 in the morning. I managed to drag myself out of bed and into the shower. I came out and quickly changed into a pair of black shorts and a red shirt. I combed my hair and tied it back, except for that white strand. It always seemed to come out as soon as I put it in which made no sense, but whatever.

I walked into the living room praying that no one was there. Empty. I release my breath as I realize everyone must still be asleep. I really need some time to just think. I sit down on a couch. I believe that Brawny and Heather will be helpful, but I think, and I would do that in their positions, they have to pick a favourite, and I doubt that's gonna be me. He's good-looking, so the Capitol freaks will drool all over him. Then if he proves to be really good at something then that is the icing on the cake. The best I can say for myself is that pretty much everything about me is mediocre. My fighting skills, my looks. The only thing I might actually be good at is climbing trees because of the hours I spend… _spent_ in the fields having to pick the fruits. I think about the chances I have. I think I can last through the Bloodbath because I am a fast runner and should be able to quickly grab a pack and get out of there, hopefully to a landscape that I recognize.

I wake up to find a blanket has been draped over my sleeping body. I must've fallen asleep on the couch. I rub the last bit of sleep in my eyes and roll over. I see Jake sitting in the corner staring at something in the distance. I look around for the clock. 7 AM. Okay, I still have one hour until our mentors and Tiff come. I try and get up silently to go to my room, but Jake comes out of his dream.

"Oh, you're awake," he stutters out.

"Yup," I look around the room trying to think of something that would make this conversation less awkward. I point at the blanket, "I'm guessing that you….." not knowing what to say, I trail off.

"Yah, hope you didn't mind."

I'm taken aback by his hurt tone, but it also has some venom in it. "Oh, no that was sweet of you." I say with a small smile, a _**very **_small smile. Jake clears his throat and shifts in his chair uncomfortably. "I wanna talk to you." I raise my eyebrows and start frowning. Last time he said that to me nothing went well, for either of us.

Although I know the answer, I ask him anyways. "About what?"

"You know. You're too smart not to know."

"Flattery gets you nowhere," I saw with a steely tone.

"Just listen to me; it'll be worth your time." For a second I ponder the thought of whether he means I think he'll waste my time with whatever he's gonna say, or whether it means I should be better off spending my time doing something I want since my days are numbered. I know is smart, I wouldn't date an imbecile, but is he that deep?

I sigh, a deep sigh of resignation. "Okay. Shoot."

"Well, here goes. It happened that morning on our way to school. Celeste came from behind and kissed my neck. I mean, I barely even knew her. I jumped back and yelled at her asking what she was doing. Then she said come on Jake, you could do so much better than her." Wow. I feel fantastic.

"I shoved her away and she fell onto the pavement and twisted her ankle. I felt so bad that I had done that to her that I carried her to school. She said she knew a shortcut to the nurse and we went inside the Supply Closet. She knocked me down to the floor and started kissing me when you walked in. That's pretty much it." Jake sighed with a note of finality.

"I want to believe you Jake, but then why couldn't you just tell me that a year ago?"

"Well, I guess I thought that you wouldn't believe me." I slowly contemplate this new realization. I don't think he would lie to me, but I'm still very unsure of what to do. Is it true or not? He is pretty gullible like that, but is he _that _gullible?

Unsteadily, I reply, "Jake, I'm willing to forgive you, but can we just be friends for now?" His look is hopeful, and then plummets. "I honestly don't even know if I want to be friends with you." Seeing his look makes me know I've said the wrong thing. "Not that way!" I quickly exclaim. "I mean I already know you so I guess it's fine, but after… re-becoming friends, can I kill you? I don't want to say this, but for both of our sakes, I hope someone gets you first."

He slowly nods his head, "I guess that would be better for everyone, but," he looks at me slyly, "who says it'll be me who gets caught first!" I know it's one of the most morbid things to say, but I can't help but burst out laughing. I can hear Jake laughing too, and I love it. This is how it used to be, and back then I didn't appreciate it. Now in a few days it'll all be gone. Suddenly, I am filled with rage at myself for not forgiving him earlier, to Celeste for kissing him, because Jake was too much of a chicken to tell me earlier, and most of all I am filled with hate every time I think of the Capitol. The Capitol who is responsible for the murder of countless kids, responsible for taking children away from their families to murder. Murder. I never thought about it this way, but it is murder. Jake looks at me. I see questions forming and answer them with one word, "Later." He nods, I'm sure he knows.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tiff, Heather, and Brawny all come out of their chambers looking refreshed. They usher Jake and I to the breakfast table and explain to us what's gonna happen.

"Okay! Today is the day you arrive at the Capitol! I am so excited" Self-centered much? "You will be whisked up to your floors, when then your stylists will make you pretty!" Tiff yells. "Then tonight you will ride on the Chariots!"

"Your stylists will… 'make you pretty' and pretty much it's gonna suck," Heather explains. Tiff almost whimpers at that. "It's gonna be painful, but even though you will most probably HATE THE CAPITOL, the Chariot Ride will make you feel special or loved. Well, as long as your stylists are not buffoons and actually dress you up nicely." Wow. That was… gutsy of her to yell on a Capitol train. Wouldn't be surprised if I don't see her again, people always seem to mysteriously disappear. Oh man. I mean if I'm victor, because if I don't survive then I would be seeing her anyways. Brawny just grunts in agreement. The speeches finish just in time as breakfast is served. I gorge myself, because who knows when I'll get to eat with all of the 'making pretty' going on. After we finish I rush to the window. I know we'd be getting into the Capitol soon enough. Jake takes a seat next to me and I smile at him. I turn my head back just in time, because we are officially in the Capitol. The odd colourful building almost blind me and the colourful blobs bobbing down the street are people. It disgusts me to think people actually dress this way. Do they know how disgusting they look to us? As people recognize a tribute train, they start screaming hysterically and waving. I couldn't help but laugh at them and at how ridiculous they look. We quickly pull into the station and are whisked into the building. Just as Tiff told us we were shot up in an elevator to floor 9 and whisked into separate rooms. Jake and I barely had enough time to mouth 'Good luck' to each other as we were led to our impending doom.

When my prep team came in, I almost had a heart attack. They introduced themselves as Autumn, Winter, and Summer. Surprisingly normal for Capitol people. They decided since they were a team they needed to have matching names. Autumn had short, bright orange hair and had gold and brown leaves stenciled into her face and up and down her arms. She had on a glittery gold lipstick, mascara, and eyeliner on as well. Winter's hair was long, straight and was a light baby blue colour. Besides that she was pretty normal. Wait, nope her skin had a gray-ish tinge and I knew it wasn't because she was sick. Summer was a vibrant yellow colour with grass green hair that was curled into little corkscrews that surrounded her head. She was wearing bright pink nail polish along with her mascara, blush, lipstick, eyeliner, eye shadow, etc. I was just about to hold my hand out when they pushed me into a dressing room and started stripping me. Never in my life had I felt so utterly exposed. I stood in front of them naked while they poked and prodded me muttering unintelligible things.

Summer then clapped her hands together and exclaimed, "She's not too bad ladies, maybe we can fix her up nicely!" Gee. Thanks. First, they scrub down my body that apparently removes everything that is wrong with me. Then they file down my nails to make them perfect. Worst of all they had me lie down on a stainless steel table while they waxed my whole body of all hair. I cringe every time they pull off a strip. Then they start plucking my eyebrows. The worst part is they talk. Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk. They never shut up. Finally, after all this agony, no one is touching me.

"Okay, it's time ladies. I think she needs to meet Natalia," Winter softly sighs. Hmph. Natalia must be my stylist, I wonder how weird she is. The stylists leave and I quickly put on a robe. A few minutes later, a person whom I believe to be Natalia walks in. She has straight, waist long hair that is red and I mean as red as a cherry. She is wearing black mascara and red lipstick. The way she's done her eyes with blue and gold eyeliner and eye shadow makes her look sly, like a cat actually is what her eyes look like. She also has her face bejeweled(?) which starts at her eyes and extends down.

She stretches her hand out, "Hi Tori, I'm Natalia, your stylist." I reach out for her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natalia." I try to keep the venom out of my voice. Here these people are prepping me up to try and gain the love of the citizens, only to be thrown into arena where the motto is kill or be killed. She looks into my eyes almost like she understands and says just one thing which makes me know I trust her, "I agree." The only thing is how she knew. Is my face that readable or is she just that intelligent. So far, all the people I've met in the Capitol are nothing more that colourful animals. Animals that take joy in watching children get murdered.

She then takes me to a room where we sit down and have lunch together. It comes up from the table that's placed in between two plush, red couches. Of course the food is absolutely amazing. Pearly white grains of rice drizzled with gravy and small pieces of chicken. Adorning the sides, are flower shaped tomatoes and other vegetables. For desert we have a pie that has a pungent taste of lime, it's really good. We don't talk much and I'm glad. I don't want to talk about anything right now.

Natalia is the first to break the silence. "Okay, it's time to get ready." She takes me back into the rooms and starts to do my hair she lifts my hair and then twists it. Then she clips it from underneath making my hair fall over the clip. Simple, but elegant. She then starts on my makeup which isn't much at all. She powders my cheeks with a tone that'll even my skin. She then puts on a nude colour lipstick and accentuates my thick, long eyelashes with black mascara and does my eyes like hers, with blue eye shadow and a golden edge to it. She does my nails a clear colour, but it has golden sparkles in it that match my beautiful dress perfectly. It is golden in colour and is sleeveless with a straight neckline. It goes down til' about my knees then it starts fading like grain in the distance. She has a wreath of wheat made for me which she places on top of my head. She slips my feet into a pale gold pair of shoes with a straw wedge heel. Natalia then gives me a woven wheat necklace and bracelet which I slip on. I step in front of the mirror and am amazed by what I see. The girl I used to know is not standing here, but instead is a beautiful girl that practically radiates confidence. "Wow, I'm gorgeous." Natalia just smiles back at me. I barely have time to stare at myself before my prep team burst through the doors and start cooing about how wonderfully I they did making me pretty. That's right I have no natural beauty at all. It was all them.

They lead me out of the room and I meet Jake at the elevator. He sharply inhales as he turns to see me coming. He doesn't look to bad himself. They've dressed him in a golden-ish coloured dress shirt that almost has the same effect of my dress, and his pants are the same colour as my eye shadow, a deep blue. His shoes are just brown leather and non-descript. He is also wearing a band, more like it that a bracelet, around his hand and a wreath of grain. Jake is standing with what I suppose are his prep team and stylists and I am grateful for mine because they look (believe it or not) crazier, and Brawny and Heather. Everyone piles into the elevator when Jake gestures for me to go ahead I pause, and say, "Hey, look at that. The elevators full, I think Jake and I will take the other one!" I begin to hear them protest as I drag him away and the doors close. I press the buttons that open the elevator doors and I walk in followed by Jake. I press the bottom number; hopefully they don't think we won't show up. We start shooting down.

"Whoa, what was up with that?" Jake questions.

"I don't know, I just want to know. Are you as nervous as me?"

"Hell yah! Is that all? 'Cause you could've asked me down there."

"I guess. Well good luck; hopefully we'll make an impression." I stand on tiptoe and kiss him on his cheek just as the doors are opening. Our prep teams, stylists, and mentors all rush up to us .

"We thought you weren't going to come down!"

"You got me so worried!" I got them all to calm down just to quickly explain.

"I just wanted to talk with Jake, okay?" I hear them oooing and it reminds me of the kids back at my school. How immature.

"Okay, well it's time for you to get onto the chariots," Natalia says pushing us on. This year they are a deep brown and the horses are spray-painted gold. Everyone backs away and signals a thumbs up.

"So are you ready?"

"No." I like his reply. The music starts blaring and District One's chariot rolling out first. I count down the districts in my head. All of them looking as dazzling as ever or at least a few, like the Career districts. Before I know it we're rolling into the city. Everyone is screaming "District Nine!" and I can hear people yelling "Tori!" and "Jake!" coming from all directions. At first it feels almost exhilarating, but then I see myself being broadcast on the television screen and I begin shaking like a leaf then I stumble backwards and trip off the chariot. Then someone catches me. I look up and see Jake, who's grabbed my arm and is now hauling me back up. The most I can manage is a weak "Thank you." He then wraps his arm around my waist and whispers back, "No problem. Now since you owe me something, you'll stay like this for the rest of the ride, won't you? I mean wouldn't want you to fall off again." He slightly nudges me to the edge of the chariot. What? That male chauvinistic pig! That jackass! My eyes burning with as much hatred as I could muster for embarrassing me in front of the Capitol, I did something that if you asked me yesterday, I would've said "No way am I doing that!" I kissed him. Right there on the Chariot. Broadcast all over Panem. It was just a kiss. Nothing special, I definitely didn't feel anything. I did this to make him feel just as embarrassed as I had and right now I should be really embarrassed, but all I feel now is contempt. Now, you may be asking, "What did he do to embarrass you?" Well besides the holding me like 'that' he also made what he said completely obvious. He didn't mutter it. He might as well have yelled it right then and there. Even if the citizens couldn't tell the computers will already be at work and by the end of the night all over they'll be talking of our private conversation. I pulled away from him and gave him a smirk and turned away waving at the crowds, throwing them kisses, and catching their roses, all the while with a smug look on my face. I glanced up at the screen to see us dominating it. I almost fell over laughing at the look on his face. Horror, confusion, delight.

Finally, we have halted in front of the President's mansion and the music stops. President Snow comes out on his balcony, as he does every year, and officially welcomes us to the Capitol. Then the anthem begins to play and they make a once-around to all the tributes, lingering a tad bit longer on us. Now we start to make our final circle which will lead back into the Training Center.


	6. Author's Note

Author's Note

AHHHHH! I've been diagnosed with a serious disease….. WRITER'S BLOCK! I think I shouldn't have done that on the Chariot. Please help! Tell me if you liked the events on the Chariot or not.


End file.
